Kitsune's Heart
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin discover who he truely is after an accident put him in a coma and after waking he discovers true love from what he thought was a dream but loving a kitsune has consequences. How will Alvin fair when he has an angry ex, a hunter that's hunting his boyfriend and a worried family that all want the same thing


Kitsune's Heart

* * *

Hello my devoted readers, miss me? Please tell you missed me

*Pouty Face*

I missed you guys because I love you all. So I've been on vacation for a while and it's coming up to my 18th birthday so I expect a lot of happy birthday on the 5th of February and if I don't get this up before then it's ok but anyway enough of me prattling on.

This going to be rated T, but it may change later. Will contain a Yaoi relationship and other stuff

* * *

Chapter 1 – Leaving the dream

_I walked through the sunlit meadow, my hand trailing through tall grass. The sun smiled warmly, the soft haze of summer made me feel safe. I let out a soft moan as a hand caressed my back, the touch ever so gentle. I turned to lock my gaze with the familiar blue eyes, like shimmering sapphire. A tail of golden brown fur snaked its way around me, I couldn't deny the comfort it brought me. Wrapping my arm around the younger boy, I brought him close to me. I extended my hand up to caress his fox-like ears which twitch under the lightest touch. I ran my hand down his face, making him laugh musically. The moment was fleeting but yet suspended in that perfect moment of true love. It was something I never truly felt with Brittany although I did love her to a point. I could no longer deny who I truly was. I spoke in a soft whisper that seemed to echo __no matter how soft I spoke_

"_I don't want to leave you, Kotah"_

_The boy smiled back at me, he seemed oblivious to our growing departure. He replied with words I would never forget _

"_I promise to find you"_

_I kissed him, a kiss that would forever linger on my lips. I sneezed but instead of turning away in disgust, he simply laughed. I smiled when he sneezed, causing us to break down in a fit of laughter. It was at that moment I realised something._

"_Love isn't grand…" he looked at me, confused by my words. I smiled before finishing my thought "… it's retarded" _

_He smiled at me, brushing his tail with his hand. With a swift move, he pulled a lock of fur from his tail. He placed it in my hand, I was confused by this sentiment but he gave me a knowing look_

"_So you will always remember me and how much I love you"_

_I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye. I took a sniff of the fur, the smell was sweeter than anything I could have imagined. I thought for a moment on how I could return the gesture. My eyes lit up and I reached for the necklace around my neck, unclasping it. I put the necklace around his neck, the silver chain fit perfectly. On the silver chain, sat a ruby lion that seemed perfect but had only the slightest flaw. He smiled at me, placing a finger on the gem_

"_It was given to me by my mother, it's essentially a part of me so you will remember me and how much I love you"_

_The meadow around me began to fade, I knew what this meant and I didn't want it to end. I gave him one final kiss, putting a lot of passion into the kiss. He broke the kiss, biting his lip, clearly trying to hold back tears _

"_I love you Alvin but it is time for you to go"_

_I turned walking away into the fading landscape, the harsh light of reality beginning to break through. I took one final look at the Kitsune I had fallen in love with, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he mouthed the final words 'I promise to find you'_

_The whole world went dark and I felt so alone in the black void a harsh light to guide me back to reality. The golden fur still in my tight grasp and the kiss still lingered on my lips. I pushed through the light_

* * *

I woke up to the harsh glare of the hospital lights, gasping for breath as the doctors rushed to remove the tube from my throat. I coughed violently when the tube was removed, my body ached in pain and my vision was blurry. I hid the lock of fur under my body while the doctor and nurses where distracted. A man entered my room in an extremely dishevelled state but I knew who it was off the bat, Dave looked as if he'd gotten very little sleep. He had dark bags under his eyes and worry lines forming on his face

"Dave?" I croaked, my throat still sore from the tube

"Thank god you're awake Alvin" he nearly crushed me in a hug

"You look terrible, what happened?" I asked, still groggy

"You were in an accident, you've been in coma"

"How long was I out?" I ran my hand through my shaggy fur

"About six months, you had us worried young man" said a man in a white coat, who I guessed was the doctor

"Where is Simon and Theodore?"

"It's, where are Simon and Theodore?" Simon corrected me as he walked into the room

"Hey Si" I cried happily, embracing him in a hug

* * *

_One month later _

I sat on the beach, watching everyone playing the water. I smiled, happy that I was alive and able to be with my family despite being permanently confined to a wheelchair, I couldn't get my mind off Kotah. In the six months I was out I managed to fall in love with a figment of imagination even though it felt so real. My train of thought was broken when Britany walked over.

"Something on your mind Alvin" she asked

"Brit, I love you but I have a confession to make" I bit my lip, in was nervous. She frowned at me, obviously confused

"What's up Alvin?" she asked, he hands resting on her hips

"Brit, I'm gay" she looked at me stunned so I continued "I have known for months. I didn't want to accept but when I had the accident, I had a moment of clarity. I'm sorry but I don't love you like I use to" I said, looking away from her

"You're an asshole Alvin Seville" She yelled, slapping me hard across the face before storming off

I let out a heavy sigh, wheeling myself down the beach about mile. That's where I saw him, lounging under a tree with his tail pressed against his body. The water on his naked body glistened against the sand, a look of relaxation on his face. For the first time in a month, I stood. I felt as if something had healed me temporarily but my focus was on him

"Kotah" I called out to him, catching his attention

I stood there, my gaze locked with his. The world around us seemed to melt away as we grew closer to each other. I came within an inch of him, a resonation seemed to echo between us. A shiver went up my spine as his hand caressed my back, his lips locked with mine as we began a heated and passionate kiss. I felt his tail brush the back of my legs, his ears twitched under my touch. I broke the kiss for air, a smile on my face

"I missed you, Kotah" I said, resting my forehead against his

"I missed you too Alvin" he replied with a giggle

"Love isn't grand" I started to say

"It's retarded" he finished before kissing me again

And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way


End file.
